1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to display stands of the type used to hold and display merchandise or other items, and more particularly to an illuminated, kiosk type, display stand formed from molded plastic material.
2. Description of the Background Art
A background art search directed to the subject matter of this invention conducted in the United States Patent and Trademark Office disclosed the following United States Letters Patent:
______________________________________ 2,070,641 2,686,703 3,054,212 3,722,733 3,997,220 4,103,782 4,118,082 4,300,248 Des. 279,746 Des. 316,637 Des. 325,480 Des. 335,978 ______________________________________
None of the patents uncovered in the search discloses a kiosk type, illuminated, display stand formed of a pair of hollow, molded plastic, front and rear units that are secured to each other and mounted on a base.